This Love Could Be Your Downfall
by Speak Volumes Silently
Summary: Rachel may be dead but who who would want to kill her and why? Could her secret love affair with Quinn have had anything to do with it? Even if they cared, no one in Glee would hurt Rachel, right? "Has anyone seen Rachel? I haven't seen her in two days."
1. Chapter One

A/N: M rating is for later chapters. :D I own nothing! R&R please! Yes there is some Femslash/slash, but seriously its Glee get over it.

"Has anyone seen Rachel? I haven't seen her in two days." Finn questioned the glee club. Rachel, who came to glee with a 103 temperature last year, hadn't been at school since Friday and no one had heard from her since then.

"Why would you have heard from here anyway? She rejected you remember?" Sam pointed out.

"So?" Finn spat. Sam just glared at him. Finn ignored his remarks. "The point is it's Tuesday and she's still not here. Has anyone talked to her?"

A soft "no" was spoken from all in the room, all except Quinn who had spent Saturday morning with Rachel. No one noticed her lack of a response, that is, until Kurt reminded everyone that Quinn and Rachel were partnered on a History assignment. All eyes shot toward her. "I haven't seen her since Saturday morning. We worked on the assignment 'til twelve." No one knew how much Rachel and Quinn actually enjoyed their time together. Social status aside, outside of the walls of McKinley High they were close, closer than anyone in the school could have realized.

"Well, she's probably just sick." Sam suggested.

"Maybe Man-Hands dropped out." Santana joked.

"San," Brittany warned, "she's our friend and actually I was starting to worry to, Charity doesn't eat when there's something wrong."

Santana scoffed at Brittany's defense of the girl they once slushied daily. Santana would never admit it, but liked Rachel. Rachel was the only one who ever called her out on her bitchiness and didn't regret it.

"Wait," Tina began looking confused, "What does your cat have to do with Rachel?"

"Nothing."

"I don't like this, Rachel calls me all the time and I haven't talked to her since Friday night." Kurt cut in helping get this conversation back on point.

"Same here," Mercedes chimed in, " I tried to call her yesterday, it went straight to voicemail, which never happens."

"Rachel never turns her phone off, let alone let it die." Quinn whispered to no one in particular.

The discussion continued among the students for several minutes, theories about where Rachel was spun around the room like a spider spinning her web. Tina noticed Mr. Schuester walk in and dismissed his worried eyes.

"Okay everyone settle down." The voices in the room fell silent after a few moments. "Okay," his voice sounded sad and worried, " I notice you all have noticed Rachel's absences." A tear rose in the corner of his eye. He forced it back. "She won't be returning to school." Quinn's head shot up from the floor, a stir of voices came from the other students.

"I told you Berry dropped out." Santana spat, hiding the sadness behind her joking words.

"Mr. Schue," Quinn said in almost a shout as she stood, "why?" everyone looked at Quinn, she just kept her eyes on Mr. Schue as they stared. No one could believe Quinn of all people would be upset about Rachel Berry leaving McKinley. The two girl's rivalry was close to famous throughout the school.

He shook. "Rachel…Rachel has been murdered." Dead silence held for moments.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry had always been prone to midnight walks. Once she ended up fifteen miles away from her house and had to take a bus halfway back. Tonight, however, she went further than usual. She had taken two buses and ended up at a lake, fifty miles away from Lima. It was a clear Saturday night. Rachel looked up at the moon, "New moon," she smiled, "always makes the stars shine."<p>

_Only a few hours ago I was with her._ Rachel thought as she lay down on the soft grass. _The prettiest girl I've ever met. _She raised a hand to her cheek, the blush was still there. _I wonder what she's doing._ Rachel laid there, a giddy child rolling in the grass. _Maybe, maybe I should call her. No, that's stupid Rachel you just saw her. I really want to hear her voice though. No, no, no, no. Bad Idea._ The subconscious battle raged in her brain for over an hour. Finally she dialed Quinn's number. _Hers is the only number of the entire Glee Clubs I have memorized, even Kurts._

"Rachel. Do you know what time it is?" Quinn asked in a harsh,cranky tone.

"Um, no. I just-" _Her voice…_ Rachel smiled at the sound.

"It's two a.m." Quinn cut in. "What do you want?"

_I must have woken her up._"Oh, I just-" she paused.

"Look, Berry,"_ Berry…? She called me Berry.._ Abruptly, Rachel hung up the phone.

Quinn looked at the ceiling and sighed. _ I shouldn't have to call her Berry when San and Britt are here. It's not fair to her._

"What the hell did Berry want?" Santana questioned.

"Dunno she hung up." Quinn shrugged.

Brittany smirked. She had seen Quinn's face light up and fade when she read the caller ID. She knew better than to push Quinn. "Maybe it was about the Math project. You should call her back.

"History assignment." Santana corrected.

"Right." Brittany smiled.

"Whatever it was can wait 'til tomorrow." Quinn reminded the two. Honestly she wanted to call Rachel and apologize. Quinn longed to tell Rachel how she felt. First she needed to admit it to herself, which she wasn't going to do. Her pride got the better of her.

* * *

><p>"Berry." She scoffed at the word. Quinn used to call her Berry when they were enemies. "Berry…" Rachel sat up, confused and hurt. "Hurt? Why should I be hurt? We…" She shook her head rapidly trying to shake off the thoughts of the sweet Quinn she had gotten to know, the Quinn that actually showed her emotions, the Quinn that kissed Rachel's head if she was sad, the Quinn that kept her company when everyone else blew her off. She smiled at the memories. "Berry? She must be with Santana and Brittany!" <em>Right?<em>

Rachel stood up off the grass. Walking toward the peer she couldn't help but think she wasn't alone. Before when she came here there were always a few homeless people around, she carried a few dollars in case one walked up to her asking for money, so naturally she dismissed the footsteps she heard and kept walking toward the dock. "A green light?" she laughed, "How very Daisy Buchanan of them." She sat down and began removing her white shoes, which were now covered in dirt from all the walking in them. Very neatly placed them beside her, stuffing her socks inside them she slid her feet into the ice-cold water. Shivers coursed through her body from the icy touch.

* * *

><p>Quinn slowly sat back down. The room filled with gasps and sobs, she was silent. Disbelief filled her. "No!" She stood up again. "That…that can't be true! She called me at two a.m. Sunday morning. Remember, San? Remember? See! She isn't dead, she's jus-" Brittany, who had managed to make her way across the room with no one noticing, wrapped her arms around Quinn. "She's just sick, sick. That's all." She sobbed the words into Brittany's shoulder. Quinn could feel her legs begin to buckle beneath her.<p>

The whole room stared at her. "Shh..Shhh." Brittany cooed as she held Quinn tighter. "It's okay Q., it's o-"

Quinn shoved Brittany off of her, "OKAY! How the hell is it okay?" Quinn screamed. "She's… She's…" Quinn couldn't bring herself to say the word. _Dead._ She thought. "It's not okay! So don't fucking tell me everything's going to be okay!" The room went silent.

"God, Quinn," Mercedes began in a harsh tone, "Why don't you stop pretending you ever gave a damn about Rachel. You gave her shit since freshman year! You didn't even fucking know her!"

Quinn was taken aback. _That's right.. They _don't_ know. They don't know I'm in love with her… Was in love with her. _She ran out of the room, with Brittany and Santana not far behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Re doing this entire story from here on, so From the top.**

* * *

><p>"Damn Quinn. What the hell is going on? I thought you hated Berry?" Santana asked following after Quinn into the girls bathroom.<p>

"San, even _I'm_ not that oblivious." Brittany replied running her hand over Quinn's hair.

"Oh, Q., why didn't you tell us?" Santana's voice was apologetic.

"I thought you guys would mess with her more than we already do." Quinn sobbed as she slid down the tile wall in the bathroom.

"No way, if we knew you cared about her this much…"

"You what, San? You wouldn't have slushied her? Hell the whole school did that."

"We would have made them stop, Quinn." Brittany explained. "San would have beat the hell outta them. Right, San?" Santana nodded.

"I…I love her." Quinn punched the floor. "Why couldn't I have said it back?" She looked into Santana's dark eyes. "Why?" Quinn's eyes pleaded to Santana for an answer, an answer Santana didn't have.

"She knew Quinn. She knew." Brittany chimed in with a smile.

"How do you know, B.? How do you know she knew?"

"I know I'm not the roundest spoon in the cabinet, but Quinn I saw the way she looked at you. She knew, trust me." That earned a smile from Quinn. The room fell silent for a while, Santana though

"This isn't real." Quinn whispered. "It's a dream. It has to be a dream. Just a dream."

"I don't think now is the time to burst into a Carrie Underwood song." Santana joked, hoping it would earn a laugh from the sobbing blonde. It didn't.

"If you say it out loud, that makes it true," Brittany said, not looking at Quinn but had locked eyes with Santana, "That's why you didn't say it." Santana returned her attention to Quinn, with a tear in her eye. Santana saw Quinn's puffy eyes, sighing softly, she sang,

"_But I know if I could do it over  
>I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart<br>That I left unspoken_

What hurts the most  
>Is being so close<br>And having so much to say  
>And watching you walk away<br>And never knowing  
>What could have been<br>And not seeing that loving you  
>Is what I was trying to do<p>

What hurts the most was being  
>so close<br>And having so much to say  
>And watching you walk away<br>And never knowing  
>What could have been<br>And not seeing that loving you  
>Is what I was trying to do<p>

I'm saying that loving you  
>That's what I was tryin' to do"<p>

She repeated the chorus for twenty minutes, because it seemed to soothe Quinn. Brittany joined in the serenade while continuing to run her slim fingers through Quinn's hair."

* * *

><p>Pulling her feet out of the icy water, Rachel let out a deep sigh. <em>I shouldn't have told her I love her.<em> "Stupid typical Rachel." She sighed again, "Too much, too soon." She was lost in thought almost regretting telling Quinn she was in love with her. So lost she didn't hear the deep breathing behind her. She leaned her head back to look at the sky, he startled her.

"What are you doing so far away from Lima?" She asked him.

"I came to see you." He replied coldly.

"Me? Why on earth do you need to see me?" She teased

"We have something to discuss." He noted.

"Such as?" she questioned in a fearful tone.

"Quinn Fabray."

"Wha-what about her?"

"The fact that you are to put it in your words," He pulled out a tape recorder and pressed play, "Quinn I'm so in love that I want to lock myself in my, turn on sad music and cry when you aren't around." He pressed stop.

Rachel stood there in awe for a moment pondering what to say. "What do you plan to do with this information? Blackmail me? Her? I don't see what you'll get out of this other than embarrassed."

"Rachel, you fucked up and you don't even see it. I tried to stop you by asking you out but you didn't even consider me."

"Finn, you cost us nationals! All for what? A Kiss? A kiss that got you nothing!" She screamed.

"It was for you. I wanted to protect you from this."

"From what exactly, Finn?"

"Have you ever wondered how Puck got that scar on his arm?" Rachel had to think back to when she almost slept with Puck to even remember the scar. Long and jagged from his shoulder to his elbow.

She said nothing.

"Let me tell you a story Rachel." Finn began.

* * *

><p>Finally, after an hour of sitting on the bathroom floor while Santana scared off any poor defenseless girl that just needed to pee, they left the bathroom and returned to Glee. The principle had excused all members from class to deal with the loss of their classmate. Santana walked ahead of the armlocked blondes in order to warn the members of Glee that if they talked to Quinn they would have to deal with Santana. A threat known by many, fear by all.<p>

"No one talk to Q. got it? You do you die. Oh and if you have anything to say that makes her cry, Mercedes, I'll show you what really goes down in Lima Heights Adjacent after dark. Got it?" Mercedes nodded.

Quinn's tough exterior had been shattered. Anyone who looked her way could see what she hid behind her walls, this was something she wasn't happy about. She walked into the Glee room with her head down. "Quinn." Mercedes began, Santana shot a ' Watch your mouth look' at Mercedes, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier, we are-were-all her friends." Quinn nodded as she made her way to her seat.

"Rachel's dads have made a request, they would like us to sing at Rachel's funeral." Will explained. "It's optional of course. Quinn, however, since according to them you knew her best I'd like you to pick the music and who sings what."

"Q. you don't gotta do anythin'. Hear me? It's up to you."

Quinn looked up suddenly. "Where did they find her body?" She had paid no attention after the word funeral.

"Her body?" Mr. Schue looked at Quinn. "I suppose I should explain. Rachel's body has yet to be found. The police assume she is dead because they found-" He paused, trying to figure out how not to give his students a sense of false hope.

"What part did they find?" Finn asked keeping composure.

"They found over 2 pints of her blood."

Brittany felt Quinn's strong muscles tighten, "Blood! She could still be alive, just missing!"

"Quinn the police generally know what they're doing. If they say she's dead-"Sam cut in.

"Trouty Mouth, why don't you shove that opinion up your fishy ass." Santana stood up instantly and made her way to the front of the room. Clearing her throat, she began, "Rachel Berry is not many people's favorite person. Right? Fuck," by this time Will decided to not control the cursing of his students, "half the people in this room made her daily life miserable. Sad thing is we all actually really cared about her. So, why don't we cling to the slight bit of hope that Rachel is just missing? Ignore Schue and Trouty, Berry could still be here. Right B.?"

Brittany nodded. " Rachel's super tough." Brittany patted Quinn's head. "Right, Kurt?"

"Rachel," he began wiping tears from his eyes, "is surprisingly strong." Nods from all in the room.

"Maybe," Finn smirked, "she'll turn up.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm going to tell you exactly how Noah got that scar." Finn began. Rachel couldn't help but step back, Finn was not acting like his usual light, goofy self. _He_ was scaring her.

"Puck, he had to go and fuck up a good thing, you know. Rach, he went and slept with my girl."

_You mean my girl. My girl? Right, my girl._

"Quinn and I are going to get married after college. I don't like it when people mess with my plans. Puck, you see, messed with those plans by getting Quinn pregnant. Which of course I was naive enough to believe I did. Nevertheless, _he_ messed up." She took another small step back. "He made her life hell, I understand Q. and I have had our problems, and I dated you. But that was only to make her jealous. You're a good person, pretty person, but you're nothing compared to Quinn. No offence." Clearly Rachel was offended; however, she could not deny Quinn's beauty greatly surpassed hers. "Anyway, I told him that I needed to talk to him one day after football practice. He didn't think anything of it, he probably thought I wanted to talk about plays or something. I had this." he pulled out a switch blade. Jumping back about four feet, Rachel saw Finn's eyes change from warning to threatening.

Even in all the fear she couldn't help but think, _How very Johnny Boy of you, Finn. _"Finn, what are you trying to say?"

"You are terrible at not interrupting, Rachel." Finn commented calmly, "I explained to Puck that he needed to leave the school, he refused. I showed him that it wasn't a suggestion. Next day, the ATM thing happened. He got the message. You, I already warned by asking out, you didn't get the message. So now, now we have a very big problem." Finn stepped toward her. "Since you _are_ a girl, I have decided that the second warning is where you'll get physically injured." He lunged forward taking her neck in his free hand. "I don't want to have to do this, us being friends and all. Just say you understand that Quinn is mine, Quinn will be _my wife._"

"Wife." Rachel said accidentally aloud, "Wait. You… you've been threatening her for months! That's why she was so cruel to me that day. When she told me I don't belong here, that she would get you and I would get heartbroken. Because you forced her to! 'Sending me on my way' it was a warning! You scared her into telling me her feelings meant nothing! You! She does love me. She loves _me_. I'm a lot of things Finn, but at least I'm not a monster like you!" She spat. His grip around her defined neck tightened. Instantly she regretted saying that aloud.

"I thought maybe we could get past this with you unharmed." He looked almost sad, "I guess, I guess I have to now." He looked into her eyes. "Rachel, just say you'll stay away from Quinn. Then we can both walk away unfazed." She stared at him in silence for a long time. He thought she was making a decision. Actually she was praying.

_Father, I love her and I won't deny it. Please find a way to let her know that I love her, that I know she loves me. Find a way to tell my fathers I love them. Punish Finn for hurting Puck and I. If he hurts Quinn, just…KILL HIM! Don't let him force her into a marriage where she'll be unhappy. Let her be happy. That's my last wish. Quinn's happiness, that's it._ She never prayed for her life. She was much too proud.

"No. I love her and I will never deny it. If you hurt me you hurt her, Finn. Remember that." Rachel closed her eyes and waited for what she thought was going to be the end of her life.

"I don't want to hurt you! What part of that don't you understand? Say you'll leave Quinn alone!" Finn screamed, throwing Rachel to the ground.

Frozen. That's what she was, frozen in utter fear. She thought about running, but she couldn't out run the quarterback of the football team. "Am I hurting her?" Rachel asked with tears in her eyes.

"What?"

"Does my loving her hurt her? Does it cause her pain? Do I hurt her?"

"Not right now, but it will, I know it." Finn nodded at her.

"No, Finn, you will. You are going to do exactly what her dad does. That's what men like you and Russell Fabray do. Break women. Tear them down so they will bend to your will." If she was going to die she was going to do it protecting Quinn. "You beat them, emotionally abuse them, make them feel like nothing just so you can get off! I love her. I would never raise my voice or lay a hand on her that was ungentle. _I_ love her. You don't." Rachel dared.

"That's it!" He lunged forward sinking the knife deep into Rachel's abdomen. Rachel gasped taking in a raspy breath. "I've done this before," he cooed," I didn't hit any organs you might live." Rachel opened her eyes and saw an evil smirk grow on the boy's face. "If you can stop the bleeding," carefully he pulled the knife from her body, being sure to not hit any organs. Once the knife was removed he laid down on top of her. "Rachel," he whispered, "You do have a lovely body. We wouldn't want anything to soil it would we." Running his hand over her inner thigh, up to her waist, he smiled. He placed the knife over her breast and carved the word, "Dyke" into her stink. Tears flowed from Rachel's chocolate eyes. She gasped for breath as Finn lifted himself off of her, staring down at what he had done.

_He looks pleased,_ Rachel thought, feeling the blood pool around her as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Quinn came home to an empty house, a house, not a home. Instantly her mother rushed to her side, seeing that her daughter was crying. "What's wrong, Quinn?" Her mother cooed running her lanky fingers through her daughters hair.<p>

"Rachel…" Quinn didn't know if she was dead or missing or what was going on all she knew was that Rachel was hurt.

"…Berry?" A voice echoed from the top of the stairs, "Why would anything dealing with her make you cry?" Quinn's fathered asked accusingly.

"She's dead, or missing and hurt really bad,"Quinn turned back to her mother, "I'm really worried about her."

"Good. She deserves it."Russell snorted.

"How could you say that!" She screamed at her father.

"Her Fag fathers, lack of a mother, she's a Jew and being a damn dyke herself! She deserves whatever has happened to her!"

Quinn stared in astonishment at her father,_ how could you say that? She is the kindest person I've ever known. She was able to forgive and love me!_

"How could you say that? She is the kindest person I've ever known. She was able to forgive me for all the hell I put her through and fall in love with me despite our past dad!"

"…In love?" Her mother looked at her in awe. "You and Rachel are in love…"

Quinn nodded with tears streaming down her face. All she wanted was for her parents to understand.

"Dyke! Get out of my house and don't you ever come back!" Her father screeched. "Lucy Quinn Fabray, I suggest you get your name changed you're an embarrassment to me, to your mother, and to God. I do not want to be associated with you in anyway."

"No, Russell! You get out of _my_ house! I will not allow you to kick Quinn out again! She hasn't done anything wrong!" Her mother put a reassuring hand on Quinn's back

"I pay the bills," he began calmly; "do you wish to be homeless, Judy?" Judy lowered her hand.

"No," his wife whispered.

"Then help Quinn get her belongings."

Judy looked at her daughter's pleading face and mouthed_ I'm sorry_ before saying aloud to her husband, "Fine."

"I'll get them myself!" Quinn stormed up the stairs and began throwing things into suitcases. _Where will I go? _She remembered Rachel's dad saying that if she was ever kicked out again to come there. She dialed the Berry's home phone. "Mr. Berry, it's Quinn."

"Hey Quinn, are you alright, did Mr. Schue tell you about-" his voice broke, Quinn could hear his quiet sobs on the other end of the phone.

"They haven't found her body Mr. Berry, she could still be alive."

"I know," he sniffled.

"Maybe I should stay with the two of you, to, um-"

He cut her off, "He kicked you out again?"

"I didn't mean to, but it slipped out. I came home crying and when I told them about Rachel my dad started saying she deserved it and I just snapped! I told them that Rachel and I are in love and…I just. She can't be dead Mr. Berry. It… it…"

"Quinn-"

This time she cut him off." Mr. Berry I know I was cruel to your daughter for so long, our whole lives up until these past few months, but I love her. She is my one. I know it sounds lame and corny but she can't be dead! I _need_ her."

"Quinn. Calm down, I wasn't about to question your love for Rachel. I know how much you care for her and so does she. Come on over We'll talk more when you get here."

"Bye."

"See you soon."


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh come on!" Quinn screeched throwing her phone against the wall of the half empty room she was trying to leave, "Why won't anyone answer?" She began to reassemble the phone, which had fallen apart. She had thrown it against that wall almost every day for months. Running her fingers oven the impression the phone left in the wall, she ran down her contact list to Finn's number, the last in her contact list because after he hurt Rachel the last time she put a "z" in front of his name.

"Quinn?"

"Hey, I need a ride." She stated sharply.

"Really? Babe, that's so not how you ask your boyfriend to take you somewhere." He flirted.

"Boy- Finn we are not together. We haven't been together for months!" she sighed. "Can you just, give me a ride please?"

"Yeah I'll give you a ride," his voice deepened, " but Quinn, We will always be together." He could almost hear her eyes widen in fear. Smirking, he continued, "I'm on my way."

She shook _How could he not be over this yet? I mean, yeah, he was totally in love with me but how? Maybe I shouldn't have called him. Last time he gave me a ride-_

* * *

><p>"Ready to go?" Finn smiled at the blonde in front of him who nodded stepping into the car. "So where should we go Friday?"<p>

"What?" Quinn laughed.

"On our date."

Date," she paused making a thinking face, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Finn." She laughed, "We aren't together. Ha! We aren't even talking!"

Suddenly Finn's face changed. He pulled the car off the road and looked deep into Quinn's hazel eyes, "We will always be together."

"Finn, I'm seeing someone." She shrank into the seat avoiding his gaze.

"Yeah, me."

"Not you, Finn." His eyes hardened. Slamming the car into gear, he began driving, fast. "Finn, you missed my turn." Quinn said turning around and point toward her street.

"You aren't going home yet. My parents and Kurt aren't home and we need to talk."

"My dad he really needs me home." She lied.

"Too bad." He pulled into his driveway. "Get out."

She did as she was told and walked into the house, "Okay, what did you want to talk abou-" He shoved her against a wall, forcing his tongue into her mouth before she could finish her sentence. Quinn squirmed beneath him while trying to break his grasp on her neck. "Finn, what the fuck!"

He smirked and threw her on the ground and planted himself firmly on top of her. "We are together." He pinned her wrists to the ground above her head with one hand. He slid his other had up her torso, "Puck shouldn't have ruined your body." He noted touching the place where her abs had once been.

"Finn stop!" She screamed. "What are you doing?"

"Reminding you who you belong to." He placed his free hand on the top of her inner thigh.

"I _ do not_ belong to you! I don't belong to anyone! I'm not a fucking doll!" She screamed throwing him off of her. She scrambled to her feet making a break for the door. Finn, however, got there first. _Right I can't out run the quarterback of the football team._ She reminded herself.

"Who are you cheating on me with?"

"It's not cheating because we aren't together." She glared.

In one swift move he had her on the ground yet again, "Who is he?" Finn pressed.

"It isn't a _he_." She spat. As if on cue Kurt walked into the room.

"What the Gaga is going on?" He gasped see Quinn on the floor.

* * *

><p>She watched as Finn pulled into the drive, taking in a deep breath to shake off the memory that still plagued her, thank Gaga for Kurt' impeccable timing.<p>

"Ready to go?" Finn beamed.

"Yeah, take me to Rachel's house." Quinn smiled.

"You mean the Berry's house. Rachel won't be there Q." Finn corrected sadly.

"Right."

"Why do you have all that stuff?"

"My dad kicked me out, Mr. Berry said I could stay there."

"Oh, I don't think you should impose on them right now." Finn put in quickly

"They offered. Let's go. I don't want to be near this house right now," she paused, "or ever again."

"Why did he kick you out?" Finn questioned as he pulled the car out of the drive way.

"I told him about me and Rachel."

Finn laughed, "What about you and Rachel?" He asked defensively.

"That we are, in love. He said Rachel deserved to die for being a Dyke, a Jew and having gay dads. I defended her and it just went downhill from there." Finn looked angry but Quinn didn't notice and continued. "I love her so much, I refuse to believe to believe she's gone until I see that she is gone." Quinn reached into her purse, "I want to show you something." She grabbed her wallet and pulled out a picture and a letter. "Rachel's dad took this Saturday morning before we left for breakfast." The picture was of Quinn and Rachel kissing and holding hands. "It was a quick kiss, I have no idea how he got such a good shot with that old camera."

"You were in love." He corrected.

"Like I said I won't believe it until I see it." She shrugged"I'm not taking you to the Berry's house." Finn stated plainly, keeping his eyes on the road in front of them.

"They're expecting me." Remaining calm was proving to be an issue for the ex-cheerleader. She knew calling Finn was a terrible idea, but she also knew she had no other choice. Her parents had refused to let her take the car and no one else even bothered to answer their phones.

"That doesn't matter. Call and say you found another place to stay."

"I _want_ to stay at their house. I- I need to. "The air in the car instantly tensed when Finn tightened his grip on the wheel. She pressed on, "I understand you still love me and I love you," he relaxed. _Good he's calming down. _"But I still need to talk to Joey and Leo, I know no one knew but Rachel and I were close. I need to be sure her dads are okay."

"I see, we'll go see them together." Finn's demeanor seemed to change instantly back to his normal happy self. "That way I can see if they need you to stay or not."

"Great!" Quinn lied. _Come on, let your house be totally destroyed or something._

Finn, who had never seen Rachel's house despite having dated her, was in awe. He figured her house would be overly gaudy. "Are you sure this is where Rachel lived?"

"_Lives_," Quinn corrected, "and yes I am. Isn't anything like you expected is it? Did you expect three stories, a massive pool, and a hot pink paint job?" Quinn laughed when he nodded. "I did too, actually I'm surprised you never saw it, you two dated a million times." Laughing again, "I mean even Puck saw it!"

Finn looked displeased. "I see."

"Come on, let's go in." Quinn laughed, masking her fear. They walked up the stone pathway up to the door.

"Aren't you going to knock?"

"The Berry men don't answer the door, either you know them and come in, or you don't so you leave."

"Hmm." He mused as they entered the Berry household. The house was a disaster, papers tossed all around the rooms, trash scattered across the kitchen, and this was totally unlike the Berrys. As they walked further into the house Finn noticed her house was really two stories although it looked like one. There was a first story and a basement. Rachel's parents had let her have the basements as a bedroom.

"Joey? Leo?" Quinn called.

"In here Quinnie," Leo bellowed back. "Who brought you?"

"I did." Finn knew one of Rachel's dads was black, but he didn't expect him to be that black.

"Who are you exactly?" Leo stood up to greet the boy who only felt threatened by his size.

"Finn, Finn Hudson." He stuttered.

"Finn. Why does that name sound familiar?" Leo asked looking at Quinn.

"He used to date-"

"Out," Leo cut her off, "get out of my house. Now. You hurt my daughter a million times and you never apologized get out!"

"I was a million times nicer to her than Quinn has ever been!" Finn protested.

"Quinn has proven to us and to Rachel time and time again that she is sorry. Which wasn't easy." Leo continued pointing at the door. "I'll get Quinn's things from your car."

"I don't think it's a good idea for Quinn to stay here."

"Oh is that so?" Leo was clearly annoyed with the boy, "Quinn, do you wish to stay here?" She nodded. "It's settled. She's staying here and you are leaving."

"Give me one reason I should go."

"I'll call the police."

A smile that could disturb the devil himself spread across the boy's face. "I'll leave, but I'll be back for Quinn later." He turned abruptly and left. Leaving Rachel's loved ones in his wake.

_**The Day before….**_

Finn laid in bed the night before Rachel "disappeared" thinking back on the happenings of the last year. _Once upon a time, we were happy, really happy. I thought Quinn was all I would ever need. We were having a baby, or so I thought at the time, we were popular, Quinn ran the school and everything was fine. Then Prom happened. That's what fucked everything up, prom and that girl. I should never have let her help me pick out that damn corsage. Word to the wise never let Rachel Barbra Berry help you with your girl. She'll steal her right out from under you. _

_Prom, HA! I should have noticed as soon as we got there. I mean, hell, I knew they were becoming friends, but damn I didn't know Quinn would want to dance with Rachel. Especially while I wasn't singing! Santana was singing "Song bird" SONG MOTHERFUCKING BIRD! A love song! Can you believe my girl wanted to dance with Rachel Berry during a LOVE SONG! Ha! Clue number one! _

_Then Jesse had to go and get all handsy with Rachel. I had to stop that, but not for the reasons anyone thought. No one noticed Quinn tell me that Rachel didn't want him touching her. I was just trying to protect Quinn's new 'friend'. I don't think Quinn meant for me to get kicked out, I bet Rachel was happy about it though. I bet Rachel was ecstatic that her and my Quinn were both suddenly dateless. I heard that Tina was in the bathroom and she heard Quinn slap Rachel. Rachel just didn't take the hint._

_Quinn blew off our after prom plans to sleep over at Rachel's because she felt so bad. She neglected to tell me why, but I thought nothing of it. Poor, Quinn, so confused by Rachel, my Quinn is so easily influenced. I worry for her._

_That Rachel, she so self-centered, Quinn deserves to be the focus of the relationship, of our relationship. I warned Rachel, just like I did Puck. He didn't listen and neither did she. But a little cut won't stop her. I'll have to hurt her way worse. Cut much deeper. How will I get her alone. I'll follow her, maybe she'll go for a late night run or be sent for veggie take out. I'll get her alone. Maybe I'll romance her a bit first. See if I can get her to dump Quinn. Give her one last chance. After all Quinn loves Glee and Rachel is needed for Glee to be successful. I'll give her an extra chance._

Finn was so caught up in his planning he was unaware that he was talking aloud. What's more, he was unaware of the ears listening in. Ears that knew everything about McKinley High, Ears that liked to share everything about McKinley High, but this time these Ears would not share what they heard. The ears thought the boy was angry and venting to the air surrounding him. Not actually plotting hurting Rachel, only venting.

* * *

><p>The ears of Kurt Hummel were shocked in Glee the next day. Rachel was supposedly dead, and The Unholy Trinity of Cheerios were definitely acting weird about it, Quinn was sobbing, Santana was threatening, and Brittany was being, well Brittany about the whole thing. She wasn't smart, but she could read people like open books, even if the people had steel chains around said books. The owner of the ears were staring at Finn; he was putting on a magnificent performance. No one would suspect what he had done or what the ears thought he had done. Kurt watched his step-brothers face through the entire day. He watched it look solemn as Quinn ran out crying, defensive as Santana threatened, grateful as Brittany comforted, but mostly smug as no one caught on to him.<p> 


End file.
